New Years
by Cabenson82
Summary: Liv and Alex ring in the New Year


Alex leaned against the rail in front of her and watched her wife and friends dance with her son. Serena held Noah as Abbie and Liv danced around him making him smile and giggle.

"You've got yourself quite the family there Alexandra." Lena Petrovsky said standing next to Alex with Elizabeth Donnelly by her side.

Alex jumped at the voice but smiled when she recognized the women at her side. "Yeah I got pretty lucky didn't I?"

"I don't know. If I had to say I think Olivia is the lucky one." Liz teased as bumped Alex's shoulder.

"Oh please Elizabeth, Olivia has to deal with this one here on a daily bases." Lena nodded her head at Alex and laughed. "It takes a brave woman to do that."

"Gee thanks Lena, I can really feel the love." Alex teased back. If it weren't for the two women at her side she wouldn't be the lawyer she was today.

Lena wrapped her arm around Alex and squeezed. "Oh you know I'm only teasing you Alexandra. Olivia is just as lucky to have you. I truly couldn't picture either of you with anyone else."

Alex leaned into Lena and sighed. "I can't picture me with anyone else either. I'm pretty sure I fell in love with her the first time I saw her in the squad room."

"Olivia was just as much a goner as you were." Liz broke in. "The first time I had you both in my courtroom I thought I was going to have to hose her down. She kept watching your ass."

"And here I thought that was just in my courtroom." Lena laughed as Alex started to turn bright red.

Deciding to give Alex a break Liz bumped her arm. "So what are you doing over here while everyone else is down there dancing?"

Alex took a sip from her champagne glass and smiled. "I just needed a little break and it was nice and quiet up here."

Lena looked at her watch and nodded at Liz. "Well Alexandra it's almost midnight. You might want to go get your wife before the ball drops. Gotta bring the new year in right."

"I will. Happy New Years to you both." Alex leaned in and kissed each woman on the cheek.

"Happy New Year's." They replied before walking down the stairs hand in hand.

Alex smiled and turned back to look for her wife in the crowd below but couldn't seem to find her and was just about to give up and go search for her when a pair of arms slid around her waist.

"There you are Mrs. Benson." Olivia teased as her lips brushed over Alex's neck. "I was starting to fear that someone has swooped in and stolen you away."

Alex leaned back into Olivia's strong arms and leaned her head to the side to give Liv more room to nuzzle her neck. "That would never happen Mrs. Benson because you are the only one for me."

"Very good to know." Olivia smiled against Alex's throat. "So what are you doing up here?"

"Just needed a little air love." Alex turned in Olivia's arms and brushed her lips over her jaw. "All that dancing was getting me over heated."

Olivia held her tight and stole a sip from her glass and made a face. "Baby I think someone gave you the kids sparkling cider instead of champagne."

Alex laughed and brushed her lips over Liv's. "Actually sweatheart I asked for it. I had an appointment with Dr. Baker today."

Olivia froze as the reality of what that could mean sank in. "You mean?..."

The grin that broke over Alex's face said it all. "I was having some cramping so I went for her to check me out and she ran a test. Seems the last round took."

Olivia let out a whoop and swung Alex up into her arms and spun them both in circles. "We're having a baby!"

Alex couldn't help but laugh and hold on as Olivia's excitement flowed. All of their friends looked on confused but soon the room was filled with a countdown chant.

_10, 9, 8, 7…_

"We're having a baby?" Olivia asked as she returned Alex to her feet and held her tight.

"We're having a baby." Alex grinned brushing her thumb over the tear rolling down Liv's cheek.

_ 1... HAPPY NEW YEAR'S_

"Happy New Year my love." Alex smiled as she claimed Olivia's mouth in a heated kiss.

Olivia returned the kiss and poured all of her feelings into it. Holding tight to the woman she loved. Her Wife. Her heart. The mother of her children.

"Happy New Year!" Abbie cheered and blew her horn as Serena held Noah and spun a noise maker.

"Mama, Mama." He cried as he spotted his mothers and reached for them.

"Happy New Year big guy." Alex said taking him into her arms and holding him tight as he hugged and kissed both of his mothers.

All the girls exchanged kisses and hugs and when they were finished Olivia wrapped her arm around Alex and smiled at her friends. "I just got some pretty amazing news."

Abbie passed out champagne glasses she'd just gotten from a passing waiter. "A new promotion?"

Serena took a glass "Finally got cleared for vacation time?"

Olivia looked into Alex's eyes and her grin just grew bigger. "Nope. I just found out that Noah is going to be a big brother."

Alex tucked her face into Olivia's neck as Liv's words registered to their friends.

Abbie started to choke as her drink went down the wrong way and Serena quickly pounded on her back as a smile spread across her face. "Oh my god. Congratulations!"

When Abbie could breathe she pulled Olivia into a hug. "Congrats. That's amazing news."

Serena took Noah in her arms after kissing both Liv and Alex. "Did you hear that big guy? You're going to be a big brother."

Noah bounced and cheered but he didn't really understand what was going on. All he knew was that all of his favorite people were happy.

Alex turned in Olivia's arms again as she watched their two best friends dance around with her son cheering and showing him the fireworks outside in the sky. "I think they may be as excited as we are."

Olivia brushed a kiss over Alex's temple. "Not a shot of that my love. Right now I'm so excited that I could pop. How were you able to keep that too yourself all day?"

"Oh it wasn't easy. I wanted to tell you as soon as I got home but I thought it would be a good way to bring in the new year." Alex said linking her fingers with Liv's.

"You're right. It's the perfect way to start the new year." Olivia brought their linked fingers up to her mouth and kissed Alex's knuckles. "I love you Mrs. Benson."

"I love you too Mrs. Benson." Alex leaned in and claimed Liv's mouth once again.

Serena looked over at her friends and all she could think was that they really knew how to bring in the new year with a bang.


End file.
